conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett City
Intro/Geography Map of Everett City HERE Everett City is a city located in New York State and the capitol of the Union of Everett. Everett City, finishing construction, will be Everett's second largest city with room for expansion to become the largest city. When completed, Everett City will be capable of housing ten million people. The city is inland. The closest water source is the Delaware River that separates New York from Pennsylvania. Everett City varies in landscape with sections similar to that of San Francisco's steep hills and roads to flat land area. A mountain stands in the southwest section of the city, along Interstate 84, standing at over 1,000 feet tall but still dwarfed by the city's skyscrapers. The mountain highway has parking points that overlook the western section of the city with Everett City International Airport in the far background. The mountain resides in Everett City Central Park, built around it. Infrastructure Transportation Two interstate highways run through Everett City, Interstate 84 and Interstate 86. Both interstates were expanded to four lanes across for each side. A third route was constructed, the Everett City Skyway. Underneath the city is a state of the art subway system, above the ground is a monorail system and a railroad system. A bus and taxi service is standing by to begin service, both owned by the Metro Transit Authority (MTA), which runs the systems in New York City. A bike route has been constructed, acting like a miniature elevated highway system for bicyles which has exit ramps. The bicycle route can be used for bicycles and small motorcycles like Mopeds. The streets were carefully laid out, parking issues should never arise. Streets are three lanes across for each side of the street, making it a total of six lanes. Small streets are two lanes each side and one way streets are two lanes wide. There is no parallel parking, all parking spots are tilted spots so cars can easily pull in and pull out, also providing more parking spaces. All streets have been constructed snow resistant. Underneath the roads are a steam and heating system to keep the streets heated during the winter months. This innovation prevents snow from building up on the streets and cuts out the need for snow plows, thus saving money, time, accidents and space. The Everett City International Airport will be the largest in the country. EVX is it's FAA code. The longest landing strip is five miles long, designed to being an emergency landing strip for space shuttles as well as for use as a parking lot for AC-Class space craft. The airport is also used as the official center for the Presidential airplane and will function as a small airforce base. Utilities Everett City is one of twenty one locations in Everett where a fusion power plant is located. The Everett City Fusion Power Center is a large fusion generator capable of powering all of New York, New Jersey, Connecticut and Rhode Island. It is located in the northwest outskirts of the city, on the border of Orange and Ulster counties. The water to the city comes from a direct line from the Atlantic Ocean. A massive array of water stations and desalination plants were constructed in mid New Jersey. Water is pumped directly from that location to Everett City. A second water source comes from the Delaware River to the southwest of the city. Structures Everett City has a highway tunnel that runs from the southwest side of the city to the northeast side, to aid drivers in avoiding traffic when travelling from Port Jervis to Middletown, two small cities in the outskirts of Everett City. Several superscrapers have been constructed in Everett City, which will dwarf the tallest building on Earth. Skyline Tower houses over one hundred companies and businesses and stands at 175 floors or 1,750 feet tall. With it's spire antenna it stands at 1,900 feet tall. The Diamond Center stands at 100 floors and caters to dozens of corporations. It has the largest amount floor area of any building on Earth. The Aeria Building will be the world's largest apartment building, rising to 90 floors in two interconnected buildings. Liberty Tower, newly completed, stands at 2,420 feet tall, just barely shorter than the United Arab Emirates' Burj Dubai. Even though Liberty Tower is shorter than the Burj, it contains at least two and half times as much office and living space, making it a larger structure than the Burj Dubai. Government The city government will function like any other with a mayor and advisors and city council. Everett City will be the nation's new capitol. The new Capitol Building, Presidential Manor, government offices and the Pentastar have been finished and are in full use. The Presidential Manor is not as large as the previous White House was but functions just the same. The Capitol Building, Pentastar, Judicial Hall and Presidential Manor are all interconnected by an underground walkway and bullet train. Further information is classified. The Presidential Manor contains the President, who lives there with his or her family and other relatives if necessary. The advisors and President work at the Manor. At the Capitol Building the government departments work their daily duties and routines. The Capitol Building is fourty floors tall, fitting all of the department of the government inside. The Judicial Hall is located down the street, housing the Judicial branch and court rooms. The new Pentagon, the Pentastar, houses the Department of Defense and military branches, this time in the shape of a star. The Pentastar is only walking distance from the Everett City International Airport. Neighborhoods/Boroughs Neighborhood & Borough Map of Everett City HERE Because Everett City is the nation's and America's first pre-planned metropolis, neighborhoods were not named until people began to move in. Like in most major cities there are neighborhoods such as Chinatown or Little Italy but Everett City does not have these as of yet. Some neighborhoods have come to form as the population rises. Federal Center A downtown area towards the middle of the city, containing the Presidential Manor, Capitol Building, Judicial Hall and various other government offices, the primary Everett City Police Headquarters and a New York State Police barracks as well as City Hall. Financial District A downtown, towards the middle of the city area which contains a smaller stock market area than Wall Street in New York City, with many lights and signs like Times Square, containing Skyline Tower, Liberty Tower and the soon to be built International Center. Little Japan A residential area that has seemingly gained a large population of Asian residents specifically of Japanese nationality. Central Park A large park towards the southwest center of the city, containing a small mountain, hills and forest, converted into hiking and biking trails and some security enforced camping areas. The Central Park Police patrol the area, their headquarters on the northern edge of the park. Eastside Estates A residential housing development constructed, not originally in the city plan design. The design changed due to original homeowners not wanting to move, refusing offers by the government. The area was converted into a full family suburban housing neighborhood and named Eastside Estates. Sparrow Bush Named after the town this city sector now resides. Primarily residential with various shops and store areas ready for businesses to enter. Triea A half commercial, half residential area northeast of the Financial District. Godeffroy Named after the town this city sector now resides. Located in the western area of the city. North End A commerical and residential area in the far north of the city. Slate Hill Named after the town this city sector now resides. Primarily residential with some commerical space. West Village A residential area in the western section of the city. Kersey South End Arbor Hill Hewlett Bellevue A higher end residential area with apartment buildings, hotels and contains the world's tallest apartment building, the Aeria Building. Located on the east side of the city. Category:Union of Everett Category:Settlements